


That Cardi Flow

by GlitterCake20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Crack, Cute boys, Established, Fluff, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: Liam starts replying to everyone only in Cardi B lyrics. Theo thinks he's adorable.





	That Cardi Flow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sofiaaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/gifts).



> This is Sofia's fault. Completely. She takes advantage of my lack of control.  
> Love you dork.

 

Just as Theo pulls up at the McCall house Liam digs around in the glove box, takes out Theo’s shades and puts them on. It’s dark outside. Theo glances over to the passenger side where Liam’s sitting, legs folded, head bopping to Cardi B that still blares through the speakers.

 

Theo kills the engine, muting the radio all at once, “You’re really not  gonna drop it, are you?”

 

“Look, I don't dance now. I make money moves.” 

 

Theo snorts at that and Liam puts on a serious face and nods at his door, earning an instant smile from Theo.

 

Theo says, “Yeah okay, I’m coming.” and gets out to open the passenger door.

 

He’s been humoring Liam’s obsession with Cardi B for the past week, even when he uses lyrics to reply to nearly everything. It’s as cute as it is annoying. Theo’s sure he can make better use of his brain than storing Cardi B lyrics, but hey, Liam’s happy and smiling and so is he.

 

The bell chimes through the house and they hear someone shuffle up to open. They’re greeted with Scott smiling brightly at them, “Liam! Long time buddy!” and he extends his arms.

 

“You ain't hit me up in a while.” Liam shrugs and tugs Scott into a hug, slapping his back a few times. Scott frowns at Theo. Theo grins mischievously. Tonight will be fun.

 

Everyone’s there already. Nolan’s sitting cross legged on the floor, Malia looks growly on the kitchen counter, Corey and Mason share the single seater and so Theo and Liam flop down on the two-seater beside them.

 

Lydia scoffs when Liam puts his feet up on the coffee table, “Uh, honey, that’s gross. We eat here so take these filthy things off.” she says poking at his soles.

 

Liam sucks in a loud breath, clutches his heart like he’s truly offended, “These expensive, these is red bottoms. These is bloody shoes.” 

 

Theo purses his lips and chuckles silently.

 

“You wouldn’t know what a red bottom shoe is if it kicked you in the face. These are disgusting. Off!” And she shoves his feet back to the ground.

 

He promptly puts them back up, “Said little bitch, you can't fuck with me!”

 

“Liam!”

 

His hands go up just in time to ward off the banshee’s smack, “Sorry!!! Sorry.” 

 

Theo’s shaking next to him with laughter, “Sorry's not a lyric you dork,” he mumbles into Liam’s neck, lacing their fingers together.

 

“Okayyy…” Scott starts, eyeing Liam sideways, “So there’s been no supernatural issues, no trouble. It’s good, we should keep it that way, So here's the new patrol roster.” He hands out  little sheets of paper to everyone with a time table and names on it.

 

Mason takes one look at it and starts up a protest, “Uh, why am I going with Theo again. And why does Liam get to patrol out on the west side and we have to take the south all the time??”

 

“Coz, I'm a boss, you a worker bitch.” and then he dabs, “I make bloody moves.” Mason just gapes at his friend who seems suddenly possessed by the spirit of a street gang.

 

At that point Theo folds over, red in the face, cackling, and they’re all just staring, rosters in hand. Liam sits with arms crossed, unmoving, staring straight ahead like nothing happened at all.

 

“What the hell is up with him?” Scott whispers when Theo regains his cool.

 

“He’s resorted to only speaking in Cardi B lyrics.”

 

“And you haven’t tried to stop him?”

 

“Why would I do that? It’s fucking adorable.” He nods to Liam, "Look at him."

 

Scott blinks blankly, then Liam starts dancing really intensely to a song he's humming, bopping from side to side beside Theo, and Theo joins him, sings “I like it like that!”

 

Liam laughs out loud, he looks pretty surprised that Theo’s on this mad train with him, and then pulls Theo in for a kiss,  As usual their kiss becomes heated and Mason has to toss a cushion at them to break them apart.

 

“Jesus… I swear, they will burn this town to the ground by the time I finish college. Anyway, Liam, when you’re out make sure you’ve got your phone on you, so we can reach you.”

 

Liam nods, “You know where I'm at. You know where I be.” Scott rolls his eyes.

 

“Good one baby,” Theo smiles, squeezing his hand.

 

“Yeah okay. You sure you don’t wanna take Nolan?”

 

“I don't bother with these hoes. Don't let these hoes bother me.”  Malia sputters out a laugh at that and Liam grins at her, super proud.

 

Nolan laughs but Scott’s looks like he’s about to send Liam to bed with no food. He shakes his head, "Liam... really?"

 

Liam turns to Theo, whispers, “Think these hoes be mad at me.” Theo kisses his cheek and whispers back, “I got you baby. They won’t touch you.”

 

They finish up and gather on the porch to say goodbye and Mason comes to hug Liam, “You’re a crazy little shit but I love you.”

 

Liam replies, “Y'all gotta bear with me, I been through some things."

 

“Sure buddy.” Mason laughs and leaves with Corey.

 

Liam’s left standing on the porch with Theo, already halfway down the steps and Scott looking at him half smiling half concerned, “Take care of yourself Li,” and the alpha hugs him too.

 

“I keep it in check, papi. I am a whole different breed."

 

“Oh god!!! Just go!!!”

 

Liam squawks when Scott pushed him away, he jumps on Theo’s back and the chimera runs them to the car like two naughty kids who stole apples, giggling, tripping.

 

They stumble into the truck breathless and laughing and Liam takes Theo’s face in his hands, his eyes sparkle when he speaks, “Boy, you better treat me carefully…”

 

Theo doesn’t hesitate even for a moment and says, “You t he only man, baby, I adore you.” grinning dumbly at his boyfriend.

 

Liam smiles, beautiful, and brighter than all the stars above them before their lips meet softly and Theo pulls him close for more, giggles slipping between kisses as they listen to Scott rapping off to Drip.

 


End file.
